Forever And Always
by southernme
Summary: Randy was devastated when the girl he thought loved him left him.Kelly was regretful to sleep with a man she didn't even know while she was drunk.When it's all about being at the right place at the right time,they had no choice but to get married.But when love started to blossom,the truth come n they keep their promise to stay together forever and always after all that?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters you recognised belong to the WWE. I only own the plot. This story is written for entertainment purpose only.

Here's my new story. Hope it make up for the unsatisfying Relly story I used to post last year. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Kel! This is our jam!", Eve dragged her bestfriend, the 18 years old Kelly with her to the dance floor groggily.

They were in the town's most famous club, thanks to some older friends they knew. It was all just to celebrate that they've graduated high school. After those sleepless nights studying and headaches of memorising, finally they were free. There would be no stress after this.

After couple of shoots of alcohols, their young minds couldn't take too much anymore. They were even drunk by the time they were dancing.

"I love this song, bestie!", Kelly shouted at Eve, as they giggled and danced to the rhythm.

As time passed, the two found themselves far from each other but they were fine with it. They were there to celebrate so why bother? Kelly danced with a few guys attracted to her for some time until she felt someone pushed her and her dance partner right between them. The guy passed out while she was groaning in pains from the contact of her hip to the floor and the alcohol effect swarming her head.

"Hey, you okay?", a gentleman handed out his hand for Kelly to take.

She gave her hand and then being pulled up back on her feet. She let go, brushed and organised her sparkly dress before she took her chance to look at him, actually trying to look at him with those alcohols consuming her body system.

"I'm good, thanks! You wanna dance?", she offered to the stranger and with a body and face like hers, no one would say no.

He smirked, quickly pulling her closer by the waist as their bodies glided with each other until midnight.

* * *

The 25 years old Randy was just sitting by the bar stool, having couple of beers with his best friend, Mike. They both chatted about random things, from office talks to personal stuffs.

"How's your wedding preparations go, Ran?", Mike asked him before consuming the alcoholic beverage in his throat.

Randy could only smile proudly, "All's well so far. Can you believe it, Mike? Finally, I can finally have Maryse as my wife, after what we've been through. Sure we had our own on-and-offs and my mom's hatred towards her, but I'm just grateful everything's okay now!"

"Yeah, you love her that much, I can tell!"

"How so?"

"Please! You've been holding onto your phone for your dearest life just to wait in case if she text you or something", he teased him.

Randy sourly laughed before he felt vibrate and then he saw a bright light blinking on his phone. "Speaking of my angel", he nudged to his best friend.

"Ugh, she's taking you away from me!", Mike faked annoyance.

"Shut up! Find yourself a girlfriend then. There's many to choose in here", Randy unlocked his phone and read his fiancée's text.

_Saw your car outside the club. Can you come here and see me? xoxo_

He had a wide grin reading her text, that's how much he loved her. Just a simple thing made his heart flutter.

"What did she say?"

Randy finished up all his drink before he got up. "She's outside. Care to take my car with you tonight?"

Mike answered and waved, "No problem, man!".

Hearing that, Randy threw his key at him while he rushed out. He was so impatient that he might have been bumped onto some people enjoying themselves on the dance floor but what could he say? He just wanted to go to Maryse right at that instant.

When he managed to get out, he went to the parking lot and instantly, he saw her bleach blonde hairs blown by the wind that it took his breath away. Grinning, he waved at her.

Maryse unfolded her arms around her chest when she saw him. She brushed her hairs with her slender fingers before putting up a smile at her soon to be ex- fiancé.

"Hi, babe! What brings you here?"

"I actually was heading to your apartment when I saw your car here. I just have something to tell you"

"What is it?", his schoolboy look never left his face.

She pulled out something from her purse and gave it to him. "Sorry! I just don't think we could ever work out anymore!"

Randy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down to her engagement ring back to her face. "Wait, I don't understand! Our wedding's just a week away, we promised we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. The wedding cards invitations were already sent to all my relatives and friends. Hold on, did my mom threaten you again?"

She snorted, "Your mom is one of the reasons in the past but that's not the point now. Why did you think I stay with you in the past 4 years? It's because of your money, you fool! You're just so blind to see that! I admit, I loved you, I repeat, loved you. But now, my boutique is going well and I don't need you any longer so before it's too late, I think this is the right time to say goodbye"

He shook his head repeatedly, "No! Tell me you didn't mean that"

"You're so childish sometime, Ran! Life's not that lovely and neither do I. I used you and I'm not even sorry for it. Find someone else, okay? Goodbye, sweetheart!", she turned her heels and walked to her luxurious car and drove away, leaving her now ex- fiancé alone.

Randy curled his hand with the ring into a fist, he couldn't believe what just happened. The woman he love for four years and whom he thought loved him back just dumped him, not to mention a week just before their supposed wedding. He knocked his head with his knuckles in distress. His mother would hate this and she would brought up everything to his face; how wrong he was and how right she was about Maryse, a no good conniving gold digger.

* * *

Kelly moaned and tossed around the unfamiliar bed, her head was hurting her. Her eyes fluttered opened, looking at the surrounding when she realised it was not her bedroom. It looked like a hotel room to be exact. She tried to remember what happened last night. Her eyes went wide and quickly she looked under the cover, noticing that she had no clothes on. She gulped, fear took her over. She wished what she wished wouldn't happen didn't happen last night.

She searched for her purse and took out her phone, there were so many texts from Eve. Anxious, she quickly got out of the bed and put her dress and heels on before heading to the door frantically. When she was about to turned the door. there was a small note put on the knob.

_Had a blast last night. Thanks so much, gorgeous! Never knew a virgin like you could be that good on bed. ;)_

Once Kelly read it, the paper fell out from her hands, which were now covering her mouth in horror. What she feared had happen. She questioned her stupidity and lack of judgment to get drunk last night which caused this to happen to her. She didn't know what to do yet but she knew she needed to get out as soon as possible and headed home.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review, thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, guys. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Randy was just walking out from the hotel room he checked in last night, trying to mend his broken heart. He was staring at his phone all the way, looking upon the wallpaper of him and Maryse when they were happily in love, if she ever felt that way. He wondered how come he was too blind to see it. He should have known better when dealing with a woman like Maryse. Shaking his head in disappointment, the newly single man continued to walk along the corridor when he bumped to someone, dropping his phone in the process.

Kelly was literally running barefooted, with her high heels and phone dangling on both her left and right hands respectively. Right after she got outside the hotel room, she had called Eve to fetch her outside the hotel, with what happened last night was still blurry to her. She picked up her pace, impatient to leave that place when she bumped to someone, dropping her phone and heels on the floor.

"Sorry!", Randy apologised, unlike the last time he bumped into some people last night at the club.

He could only saw the girl in front of him nodding to him, her long blonde hairs covering her entire face. He knelt down to pick his phone up but Kelly took it instead. He tried to stop her but she was fast that she already ran away from the scene.

"Miss! Wait, that's my phone!", he yelled to catch her attention but to no avail.

Groaning in frustration, Randy rolled his eyes before noticing the girl's stuffs on the floor. He crouched down and pick them up. He stared at the heels for a moment before shifting to Kelly's phone, a relieved breath came out of his mouth.

He could call his phone and get his phone back but when he tried to unlock it, the phone required the usual 4 pin code for iPhone, much to his dismay.

"Oh great! What am I supposed to do now?", he muttered to himself.

* * *

"I'm scared, Eve! What if I get pregnant?", Kelly, who was currently in her bestfriend's car riding to her home, had her hairs full in her hands, thinking of what might happened.

Once she got in Eve's car earlier, she hugged her dearly and cried for her trouble. As the trusted sister-like bestie, Eve calmed her until she stopped crying, which was like after about two hours before she revealed everything.

Now, the young woman who drove the car felt pity for her bestfriend. While she made it home safely thanks to her straightedge brother, Phil, who found her embarrassing herself on the dance floor last night, while Kelly was unknowingly slept with a guy she didn't even know. She wished they weren't separated last night.

"Kel, I'm sorry for what happened but as your bestie, you will need to tell your mom about it. She would know what to do"

"What if she gets mad at me?", Kelly bit her lower lip nervously.

"Kel, we both know how your mother is! She's the best mother anyone could have. Did she ever get angry or lifted her hand on you? No, right? She'll help you, Kel! I will support you too", Eve reminded Kelly, which was exactly the truth.

Her mother was nothing but a great loving woman. She had raised her with love and care until she grew up to the way she was today. Kelly could only hope her mother stayed that way, even after she heard what had happened to her only daughter.

"Okay, Eve, you're right! I'll give a call home to make sure she's at home right now!", Kelly decided before turning her focus to the phone she had held on in her hand since she left the hotel.

Once she looked at the silver platted iPhone, her forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Wait, this is not my phone!', she exclaimed and right then, she remembered she had an encounter with a man earlier. "Oh God, I must have took the wrong phone back in the hotel! That man is going to get it!"

"Try checking if the phone need password or not. If no, then make a call to your phone. Who knows if he still have it", Eve suggested while her eyes was focused on the road.

Kelly nodded and ran her finger on the screen to unlock it. Luckily, it didn't require password. Relieved, she tapped on her number before pressing the call button. The other line was ringing, much to her enjoyment.

* * *

Randy's elbow was on the sofa hand rest, his fingers massaging his forehead roughly, not in the mood after the long talk, more like a ranting from his mother after he told her that Maryse had called the wedding off.

"Now, I don't care, Randy! The wedding will still go on, with or without that... that filthy thing!", his mother said sternly. She didn't care what her son was feeling. He deserved it. He was the one that always defended that gold digging woman in the first place. Now that she left, she wanted to see how he would defend her again, in which she doubt he would.

"Mommy, how can I do that? I know how much this grand wedding means for your reputation but without a bride, we can't do anything!", he whined like a kid. He was after all, a mommy's boy. All those offs in his and Maryse's relationships was because of him taking in his mother's advice but they would keep getting back together due to his love for Maryse, that was until what had happened recently.

She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, thinking of a solution first before she found an idea. "I got an idea and you, my son, had no right to say no this time. You've seen for yourself what happened if you go against your own mother. I know what's the best for you so once I have a suitable and rather satisfying replacement, you'll still going to get married next Sunday! No ifs, buts or anything, got that?"

Hearing his mother's plan, he had no energy to fight her anymore. She was right. Maybe it was his karma for being dumped for not listening to her in the first place. If this could make up for those times he was against her, then he would listen to her this time. By the time he was about to acknowledged his agreement to his mother, she already left, leaving him alone in the huge living room.

The weird ringtone sound from a phone quickly interrupted him. He suddenly remembered the phone he brought home in his jean's pocket. He looked on the screen and quickly recognised that it was his number. It must be the girl that took his phone.

"Hello?", he answered with a welcoming tone, only to meet a slightly angry tone.

"_Hey, did you just take my phone with you?"_

He felt unbelievable with her tone. "Excuse me? Hey, you're the one that took my phone in a rush without even looking at the phone first! Where did you put your logical mind anyway? Let me guess, you lost it just like your phone, right?"

He heard a girly gasp at the other line, a satisfied smirk crept on his lips.

"_Ugh! Who told you to have such a slow reaction... grandpa! If you stopped me earlier, maybe none of this would happen! I don't care! I want my phone as soon as possible!"_

"How can I give it to you? I'm not a GPS that knows where you are at this instant...blondie!"

"_You're unbelievable, mister! Never mind, just meet me back at the hotel entrance and exchanged our phones there"_

He huffed in annoyance, "Fine! What time?"

"_Umm, in 15 minutes? Don't be late!"_

"Hello? Hello?", Randy tried to negotiate at another different time because he didn't have the feel to drive again that soon but she had already hung up, leaving him with no choice but to head to his car to get his phone back and he would not let the girl got her phone back without making some changes on her phone's appearance.

* * *

Please review, thank you in advance! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, everyone._

Kelly had been waiting for the man that had her phone with him for the past 30 minutes at the hotel lobby. When she told Eve that she was going back to the hotel, she was dropped there by her best friend and promised to wait at the parking to fetch her back once she was done. Now with no one to talk with and with her getting bored, she sat down on the sofa and without any guilt, she scanned through the phone gallery to find anything that could interest her.

She looked at all the photos, most of them were couple photos, a sultry looking blonde woman photos and self pictures of who Kelly assumed the phone owner. She thought he was really drop dead handsome that it made her smile cheekily to herself. If he was her senior, she would surely have a huge crush on him.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to reality, where aside of her waiting for her phone, she still had to confront her mother about what happened what last night. It was the stupidest thing she had ever done that she wished it didn't actually happen but the truth hurts. She knew it happened. She was beyond nervous and scared if the only aftermath happened to her. She didn't want to get pregnant yet, not when she just finished high school. There's still many things for her to experience before she settled down but after what happened to her, it was very unlikely to happen. She didn't use any protection that time so the only thing she could hope was the man that slept with her did use one.

She looked down and sighed deeply, the content in the phone was no longer being her attention. She felt like crying again but she had decided that life must go on. If anything happened, it was all on her. She would take the responsibility but she wasn't sure if she could do it alone. Shaking her head, she was determined to forget all of that for the time being, at least until she heard what her mother had to say about it.

Kelly lifted her head to see if there was a sign of the man she bumped earlier was there. How funny it was for her to get bumped to a man twice; last night and this morning. The word 'bump' would become needy if she ended up pregnant however. She shook her head again, trying to brush away those thought again. Huffing, she turned her attention back to the lobby, when she spotted the man she was looking for.

Randy had just arrived and leaving his car in front of the hotel entrance, he rushed inside. He was literally spinning his body around searching for the blonde woman that accidentally took his phone with her. He didn't catch her face earlier but he knew her hair and what did she wear. After several awkward spins, he saw her waving at him. He smirked and remembered what he did to her phone.

Seeing him making his way to her, Kelly stood up from her seat and nonchalantly stuck the palm of her hand out, demanding her phone. He was quite tall when they faced each other and just like in the pictures that Kelly saw, he was better looking in person that she had to hide her schoolgirl excitement.

"Where's my phone? Give it to me now", she asked with her tone sounded annoyed.

"Whoa, hold on a sec, kid! You give me my phone first then I'll give you yours", he spoke to the girl he assumed a teenage, judging by her looks and attitude. He couldn't quite see her face though, since her side bangs was covering her eyes.

Kelly huffed loudly on purpose to show him that she was annoyed. She then handed out his phone to him, in which he happily accepted. When the phone was already in Randy's hands, he flipped it around and brought it closer to his eyes, searching for any scratch or damages and luckily he didn't find one.

"I see you took a good care of my phone. That's good!", he pursed his lips and nodded in amazement.

Kelly felt proud and shrugged before raising one of her eyebrows and gave him a look, "So?"

"You want your phone that soon? Can I at least know your name?", he tried to flirt with her, testing on how far this kid would react.

Her jaw dropped not because she was enlightened but instead shocked. "Excuse me, mister! Are you trying to do something to me?", she asked before her eyes went wide, "Oh my god! You're not a pedophile, aren't you? You didn't plan the whole scene this morning, did you?".

Randy chuckled to hear her response, it was even better when she started to panicked and protected herself by putting her hands on her chest, covering some area of her body.

"What? No! How did you even get that idea? Kids these days are thinking too much! I'm normal, no worry, kid!"

"Then give me my phone!", she slightly shouted and getting impatient.

"Okay! Okay!", he took out her phone from his back pocket of his jeans and handed out to her. "There you go,"

Kelly grinned to see her phone but when she tried to take it, he lifted his hand up to mess around with her. She didn't give up as she tried again but his hands kept getting higher that she had to jump closer to him. When she was close enough that they were chest to chest, Randy took the chance to brush her side bangs aside with his other hand. When he saw her face, he felt like his breath taken away. The girl in front of him looked perfect to him, even when she was pouting with her eyebrows furrowed in anger. But he noticed one more thing. Her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy that it must be the work of crying.

He wondered what happened to her. He didn't know why he did or felt like that. Just last night, he was just experiencing a heartbreak and soon after, he was trying to mess or even flirt with a girl whom barely could be called a woman. But to think again, he had no worries about it. He could do anything from now on since he wasn't on a relationship anymore. His action wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, he still have a week to do what he wanted before he got married to whoever his mother picked as his wife.

While he was distracted with her beauty, Kelly jumped at her best and she finally succeeded in retrieving her phone. "Get away from me, freak!", she pushed him away, at the same time trying her best to hid her blushing cheeks after the warm skin of his hand slightly brushed against her forehead. It was weird for her to felt good about it. Confused, she hastily left and searched for Eve's car outside, now that she had her phone back.

Meanwhile, Randy just watched her left, still being infatuated by the beauty he just saw. But he still questioned of what she was crying about. He wanted to know but thinking there's little to zero chance for them to meet again, he could only shake his head in disappointment due to the fact that their meeting did not occur soon enough before her mother's decision. After he was done with his thought, he suddenly remembered a thing, making him to smack his head with the palm of his hand. In a flash, he regretted something. He regretted of getting off every bits of Kelly's phone's sparkly ornaments. She might have just faced a bad day and it was possible that he could make it worse. She would surely curse him by the time she realised it.

_Sorry, I've been busy with something for the past few weeks. Please review. I'll update the day after tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

Kelly bit her lower lip nervously, sitting and waiting for her mother to possibly yell at her and got angry after telling her about the mistake she made. Instead of that, however, Barbara pulled her daughter in a hug instead.

"My poor baby! Who would do such a thing to you? Whoever he is, he's a bastard for sure!", she was in the verge of crying for the misfortune that happened to her only daughter.

To hear that, Kelly sobbed with her mother before her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Mommy, you're not mad at me?"

She broke the hug, "Why would I be mad at you, sweetie? It wasn't your fault. You were drunk and that man took advantage of you so it's not your fault. Don't you ever think that it was your fault, understand?", she warned her softly.

"But I'm scared. What if I get pregnant, mom? I'm not ready yet. I'm too young for this!", she asked anxiously.

Barbara sighed and looked around for an answer, in which she didn't have one yet, "We'll find a way, Kel. Don't worry, I'm going to think of something. No one else has to know about this, okay?"

Kelly nodded before she asked again, "If I'm pregnant indeed, what should I do? Should I keep it or should I-"

"Of course you'll keep it! You can't do abortion. You know the long-term effect it could cause you, don't you?"

The young lady nodded repeatedly. She regretted to bring it up. Abortion was not an easy procedure. Even if she could get rid of the possible baby, she might have complications in the future. She would rather have the baby than having an abortion but to have a well-known and successful parents, it was hard. She could ruin their reputation and she didn't want to make that happen.

"Then what should I do, mom? I don't want my baby to be raised without a father if it even exists"

"Kel, to be honest I don't know either but we'll work it out, okay? Just give me some time", she comforted her daughter.

They both looked down in silence, thinking of some plans but both of them were disturbed by a car honk outside their house.

Barbara stood up from her seat, peeking from the window. "Who could that be?", she asked to herself before she went outside to see who was coming.

Soon, Kelly was left alone in the living room, gripping her phone tightly, anxious about her future. She looked down at her phone, huffing so suddenly to see what happened to it. Earlier on her way home, she just realised that the shiny replica diamond beads on her phone was taken off by the freak she met at the hotel. Eve basically had to calm her bestfriend down along the road. Who wouldn't be freaking out when their beautifully decorated phone was spoiled? Not only it was limited edition but it also took several hundreds of dollars to make. Now that she was home, the leftover from her freak-outs remained a bit.

"Please, come in, Elaine!", Kelly's mother's voice interrupted her and she quickly got up, knowing that her mother had a guest.

She wanted to rush upstairs to her room but stopped by Barbara.

"Kel? Come here, I want you to meet my friend, Elaine!"

Kelly turned around and tried to put a smile on her face. She walked to them and shook hands with the elder woman.

"Elaine, this is my daughter, Kelly!", Barbara introduced.

Meanwhile, Elaine nodded in amazement, smitten by her friend's daughter's beauty. If this girl in front of her was single then maybe she could ask her to marry her son. She came to her close friend's house to take the chance to ask for help anyway.

"Hello, Kelly. I didn't know Barbara have such a beautiful daughter. I'm Elaine!"

"I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you. You're pretty too", she grinned, shy to be complimented like that.

They pulled away and Kelly proceeded to walk to her bedroom, leaving Barbara and Elaine in the living room. They both sat on the couch while Barbara spoke loudly at her maid in the kitchen to make some drinks. She then turned her focus back on her friend in front of her.

"What brings you here? It's been a while since we last met, if I'm not mistaken it was during your son's engagement, right? So have you prepared for the wedding soon?"

Then, Barbara noticed the frown on Elaine's face after she finished asking.

"Did I say something wrong, Elaine?"

She shook her head no. "No but that's the problem. My supposed future daughter in law broke off the engagement. I can't believe her. Now, with only a week left, how am I supposed to tell the guests? Bob and I would be embarrassed if we cancel the wedding", she whined sadly.

"Oh my, that's bad. I felt sorry for you guys, especially your son. It must be hard for him", the blonde woman shared her sympathy.

Elaine hesitated to ask something, "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course you can. We've known each other for too long. As long as I can lend you a hand, I would!"

"Do you... Do you know... where can I find a replacement bride for my son? This is important, Barb, and I need your help. If you know someone, then please tell me!"

Once Barbara heard that, an idea suddenly struck her mind. It wouldn't be call taking advantage. It was about being at the right place at the right time. Her friend needed help and so did she.

"I think I can help you"

"Really? How?"

"I can get my daughter to marry your son. At the same time, we can establish our own relationships too. Just imagine, from close friends, we can be a family. How's that? I'm doing this without wanting any rewards. I'm really genuine about it"

Elaine smiled at her suggestion, "Wow, how can I not think of that? I would love too, thanks, but is Kelly going to be okay with it? I mean I don't want to force her to do something she didn't want to-"

Barbara shrugged, "Oh don't mind about her. She's an obedient child. She would listen to me. As a mother, I know what's the best for her. She wouldn't object it, I assure you"

With both Elaine and Barbara had no objections, an agreement was made. Both of their children's problems were settled and a new chapter was going to begin between both of their respective son and daughter.

After for about two hours of planning and catching up, Elaine was going home. After she was gone, an excited Barbara rushed upstairs to her daughter. Without a single knock, she opened the door.

"Kel?"

A surprised Kelly stood up from her bed, walking towards her mother, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I have an idea already and it's all set!"

Kelly arched her eyebrow, "Okay... What's exactly your idea?"

"You're going to get married!"

"What!", she shrieked in shock after hearing her mother's suggestion.

_So next chapter will have the continuation of Kelly's reaction, along with Randy's reaction as well. Please review and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you RandyOrtonxWifexx, SelenaRKO, RKO-flavored-skittles, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and selena5251 for the reviews on last chapter. Enjoy reading this one!_

* * *

"I said you're getting married, Kel!", Barbara proclaimed to her shocked daughter.

Kelly's surprised look soon turned to confusion, "But with whom?"

Her mother only smiled wide looking at her daughter, "Elaine's son!"

"Wh-Wh-What... I mean, mom, how?"

Barbara took Kelly's hands and dragged to her daughter's bed. They both sat down before Barbara spoke.

"Listen, you see, Elaine's son is going to marry his fiancée next week but the bride-to-be called it off. And Elaine needed someone to replace the bride, god knows how much they'll be humiliated if they cancel the wedding. This is your luck, Kel! This is your only chance. And Elaine already likes you that she asked for your picture so she could show it to his son. Even if you ended up being pregnant, at least they will think it's Randy's!"

"So his name's Randy", Kelly whispered and nodded before she stared at her mother, "But mom, isn't this mean we're taking advantage of their misfortune? What if they find out about what happened to me?"

Barbara sighed and shook her head, tried to convince her daughter.

"Kel, I can assure you, if neither of us bring it up, then no one would know. And this is not taking an advantage, honey, it's a blessing for our family and theirs too. Now, do you want to help yourself and the Ortons or not? If not, then I could tell Elaine that you're not up for the wedding while you ended up letting go of this golden opportunity!", she asked her, although she knew her daughter wouldn't let her down.

Hearing that, Kelly shook her head madly. Of course she would do anything to help her family and her future husband's family name from getting tarnished. With the only choice of getting married to a stranger was the only way she could protect her black mess, she couldn't object.

"No, no, no! Okay, I'll get married"

Barbara pulled her daughter in for a hug, proud of her decision.

"That's my girl!"

Kelly pulled away shortly, suddenly questions about this guy she was about to marry started to linger in her brain.

"Mom?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"This Randy guy, how old is he? He couldn't be older than 40, right?", Kelly naively asked, receiving a chuckle form her mother.

"Kel, don't worry! Elaine told me her son is just 25. Young, handsome, work in his family's company as a CEO, what more you could ask? He's everything a girl could ever want"

"Are you sure, mom? I don't want to marry him if he turns out to be an old baldy man. Where will I'm going to hide my face if that happens?"

"Kel! Just consider yourself lucky enough to have a man willing to marry you without even ever meeting you! And Elaine won't lie to me! She's a good friend of mine and I trust her!", Barbara softly spoke.

Kelly in return shrugged and somehow felt a little relieved, "If you say so... "

"Just do as I say, okay, honey?", Barbara looked in Kelly's eyes with hopes.

With nothing else to say, Kelly could only nod.

* * *

"Maryse called off the engagement? Why, Ran? I thought she loves you as much you love her! I can't believe it, man!", Mike was shocked to hear about what happened to his best friend last night.

Now, having lunch break at some cafe just near to Randy's dad's company, Mike was dropped the bomb by Randy. No wonder his best friend was acting all gloomy when he arrived late in the office. It was all because Maryse left him, just after she had what she wanted; money.

"I can't believe it too, but it happened. I love her with all my life all this while. I gave her everything she could ever want. I defended her everytime my mom badmouthed her. I did my best to make her happy, Mike, but that's how she repaid me? Four years, Mike! Four years and everything's flushed down the toilet!", Randy slammed his fist quietly on the small table, didn't want the other customers to become suspicious.

Mike asked him, "Then what about the wedding? It's off? Your mom will surely hate Maryse more than ever after what happened!"

"No doubt about it. She told me no matter what, the wedding is still on. She will find a replacement for me. I just don't care anymore, Mike. I've hurt my mom for so many times over a girl that betrayed me. It doesn't matter who I'm going to marry now. I just want to make her happy, that's all", Randy explained, his tone was resembling those who gave up.

"Well, good luck with that, Ran!", Mike spoke before he chuckled in disbelief, "Damn, I still can't believe what happened! You were running out from the club just last night for Maryse but turned out that was the last time you'll ever do anything for her."

Randy just looked down on his food that he barely touched. What his best friend said was right anyway.

"You even left your wallet on the counter. I tried to chase you but you were that fast, Ran! You pushed almost everyone on the dance floor that a girl fell hard on the floor because of you!", Mike smiled to himself and shook his head in amusement when he remembered about it.

To hear that, Randy was grabbing every pockets of his clothes in panic and he couldn't find his wallet anywhere.

"Here!", a smirking Mike tossed his friend's wallet to his way and luckily Randy managed to catch it.

"Thanks, man! God! So it was not the first time I lost something in the past twelve hours", Randy admitted as he shoved his wallet in his trouser's pocket.

"What else you lost?"

"My phone! But I got it back this morning! It was all because of a girl I bumped into this morning. She was so clumsy that she left her phone and heels when she got back up"

"Ooh, is she pretty and gorgeous?", Mike took an interest, wiggling his eyebrows at Randy.

"I only saw her face when we met to take our respective phones. She's quite hot, but beautiful. But one thing that bewildering me was that she looked like she was just finished crying. And I felt like a jerk afterwards!", Randy revealed everything to Mike, not that he was ever being secretive to Mike.

"What have you done?"

"I ripped off her phone's cover!"

"It's not even a big deal, Ran! You don't have to worry about it", Mike shrugged along with a hand gesture and Randy hoped his friend of 5 years was right.

* * *

That night at the Orton's, Elaine was in the living room, waiting for her son to come down once he finished showering. She was impatient to tell Randy that she had found the most perfect wife for him. If it wasn't for her husband, she would have told him the moment he came home this evening.

"Oh darling, just cut him some slack, would you? You've been pacing around for the past fifteen minutes and it bothers me. You knewthat he would agree to whomever you choose as his wife, what's there to worry about?", Randy's father, Bob, tried to advise his wife.

She stopped to roll her eyes and spoke to her husband, "I just can't do that, Bob! I'm too excited for this. I just can't wait to tell Randy. He will like Kelly as much as I do, she's just perfect for him."

Bob made a face and just let her do anything she wanted. He couldn't stop Elaine's giddiness, especially now that she had a replacement bride for their son. He had never seen his wife that happy since Maryse was out from their lives forever.

Soon after, Randy was down with shorts and t-shirt, confused to see his parents in the living room. His father was casually changing the TV channels while his mother, she was flapping of what it looked like a photo so merrily.

"Hey, dad! Mom, what are you doing?"

Elaine quickly rushed to Randy and sat him down on the couch. She followed him afterwards. Then, she handed Randy the photo of her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Take a look, Ran! This is the girl that you're going to marry next week! She's perfect, isn't she?"

Randy refused, his hands was scratching his head in annoyance. "There's no need. Mom, I love you to death and I'll just follow whatever you say. Besides, I can just see her on that wedding day, right?", he said in the most less than thrilled way.

"Randy's right! He already agreed. What's the use?", Bob meddled in.

Elaine sent a glare to Bob and turned back to Randy, huffing, "Come on, Randy. At least you should know how pretty she is, you won't regret it!". She soon grinned as she once again handed the photo to her son.

Finally, Randy took the photo and huffed quietly. Before he looked at it, he turned to his mother, who had urging look telling him to carry on. Feeling forced, he looked down to the person in the photo. He was suddenly surprised to see it. The girl in that photo was someone he had met just this morning. It was her; the one that took his breath away upon seeing her face. His mother was right! She's perfect.

"Already fond of her, son?", Bob teased him when he saw a smile crept on his son's face.

Randy was embarrassed instantly. "It's nothing, dad!", he tried to deny it.

"If you're wondering, her name is Kelly!", his mother nudged him teasingly.

He tried to suppress his smile the best he could, only to have a smirk on his face. He thought that it must be fate that brought them together. He was already fond of Kelly the moment he landed eyes on her and this might be the way he could forget Maryse; by starting a new life with someone else.

* * *

_Next chapter will have Randy and Kelly meeting once again along with the wedding. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to RandyOrtonxWifexx, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and SelenaRKO for the reviews on last chapter._

* * *

A week had passed and today, it was the time the Ortons and Blanks were waiting for. Their respective son and daughter would finally get married to each other. Both families were relieved that all of their problems would be vanished once the priest declared that both Kelly and Randy are now husband and wife.

Elaine had never even thought that her son would obey what she said just last week. Maybe the moment Maryse left him was a wake up call for Randy. He changed for the better now. He no longer fought with Elaine over defending his former fiancée. Now, Elaine felt a ton of weight had escaped from her chest. She had never felt so happy since then and now that her son would tie the knot of the girl of her choosing, she couldn't be any happier.

She was very thankful of her close friend, Barbara, for introducing her daughter to her, thus would make the girl she was fond of as her son's wife. But unbeknownst to her, Barbara didn't do it with full sincerity. She actually had her own plan to cover up her daughter's mess up and the only way to do it was to find her a husband to protect her family's name.

* * *

Kelly was currently in a limousine with her parents and her only bridesmaid, Eve. Her mom had once pushed her that she should get more bridesmaids but Kelly objected. She only wanted her bestfriend to be the only one. She was already in her wedding dress, an elegant looking yet long but strapless white dress hugging her frame. It was a dress chosen by her mother-in-law to be and she might added that Elaine had a really great taste in fashion. Kelly matched her dress with a pair of white diamond embezzled heels and a tiara on her head, folding every strand of her hairs in a beautiful bun. Last thing to complete it was a bouquet of red roses that she currently held in her hands.

"Eve", she whispered to her bestfriend.

Eve in turn got nearer to Kelly, who was sitting beside her.

"Is my make-up okay?", Kelly asked, motioning her face with her eye movements.

"Hmm, let me see", Eve squinted her eyes and studied Kelly's face. A bright smile appeared on her face afterwards, "My bestie look like a princess today, hands down!"

"Okay, thanks!", Kelly replied with her own smile but later she asked yet another question.

She whispered again, "How about my dress? Does it suit me?"

Eve sighed and scrunched up her nose, "Kel, you look perfect. Stop worrying about yourself. I'm sure your husband-to-be will have his jaw dropped in amazement once you walk down the aisle. Am I right, Aunt Barb?", she turned to the elder woman sitting in front of them.

"Absolutely! Kel, Eve's right. Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. Trust me"

Kelly huffed, "But mom, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm so nervous and I'm scared."

"You're just thinking too much, honey. Today, you'll begin a new life", Barbara squeezed her daughter's arm in comfort.

"Your mother's right, Kelly. Your secret is safe with the three of us. I know you didn't intend to do something like that but it happened and like what your mom told you so many times before, this is the only way that can get you out from your mistake", Kelly's father chimed in out of nowhere. Even he knew what happened to Kelly a week ago.

"I wished I wasn't that stupid that night, dad"

"You're not, sweetie. Now, it's not the time to look in the past. We're moving forward and later when I walk you down the aisle, you're going to have a really big responsibility as a wife. And when the time comes, you cannot remind yourself of what happened that night. Just live your new life happily with your husband, okay? Treat him right and stay by his side. You should be grateful that a man like him exists in this world."

Kelly bit her lip, her hands spinning the handle of the bouquet and she nodded. She was trying to fight back her tears as she looked up to the most important people in her life and she saw all of them gave her encouraging smiles, slightly making her to feel better.

"Thank you, guys. I love you all"

* * *

"Mike! Why are they not here yet?", Randy spoke in a low voice to his best friend and also his best man for the wedding.

He was already waiting at the altar and he was quite impatient for his bride to come, although she was only a couple of minutes late.

"Probably there's traffic on the street. Take it easy, Ran. Everything will turn out fine. Pfft, I mean, it's not like Maryse going to have reality slapped her in the face and she'll run her way here trying to get back with you, right?", Mike nudged Randy on the shoulder.

"Please, Mike, don't mention her name again. I want to move on and forget about her. It's a good thing my mom's a genius, telling everyone that the bride's name on the wedding invitation was a mistake. From now on, my life would be all about my wife, Kelly."

"Aww, so sweet!", Mike cooed teasingly.

Before Randy could respond to him, the organ played and that was when he realised Kelly was already standing side by side with her father at the far end opposite the altar. Even though she was still far from him, Randy could already see her charm from there that his mouth was opened wide in amazement. He was totally smitten by her.

"Ran, I think I've seen her somewhere", Mike told him from his back, his eyes focussing on Kelly.

"Really? Where?", Randy asked, his eyes never escaped from staring at Kelly, who was now walking towards him.

"I might be wrong but I think she's the girl you pushed that night at the club. And then, she... yeah, she fell"

A smirk formed in the corner of Randy's lips, "This is what you called fate, Mike. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, absolutely", he replied, uncertainty was clear in his eyes.

* * *

"Dad?", Kelly called out her father before they walked down the aisle.

"Yes, Kel?"

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle. I just can't believe it would be this soon."

"It's my honour, darling. I just wish this would be the only time I walk you. I hope your marriage lasts with Randy. He seemed like a good guy", Ken nudged at her, his lips pursed, pointing to where Randy was.

"Thanks again, dad", she smiled and that was when the organ started to play.

Kelly took a deep breath before she looked up to what was in front of her. Once she did, her eyes immediately set upon the groom of the day and she instantly gasped, but not too loud for her father to know. She just knew the Randy that she was about to marry was the handsome guy she had a crush on recently. But then she remembered what he did to her and her phone and also how he teased her the other day. Immediately, a small frown was forming on her lips.

"Turn the frown upside down", Ken whispered to her as he singsong the words.

She listened to him and she tried her best to flash a smile to everyone staring her in awe. They kept walking and just about a few feet left, Ken let go of his only daughter and they hugged before he stepped back.

Now that Kelly was by herself, she walked herself forward, with Randy extended his hand for her to take. She didn't object and took it because there were crowds of people watching. She didn't want to make a bad impression on everybody.

"Hello, beautiful", he winked at her, making her blush despite of her slight dislike towards him.

"You again", she said uninterested.

"I know, we're just made for each other, don't we?"

"Don't get your hopes high yet, grandpa"

"We'll see, blondie", he finished and he helped her walked up on the altar, where the priest was waiting to proceed with the wedding ceremony.

* * *

_Please review. Next chapter, they are already husband and wife and thus the beginning of their married lives._


End file.
